You Give Me Hope
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Beckett is in the precinct late at night reading a website. It is way past midnight, so what is Castle doing there?  I'm begging you please read it! I haven't posted anything for ages, and I need to know if it's good! PLEASE


**Hey, this is just a random one-shot I thought of while reading the website "Love Gives Me Hope". It's absolutely adorable, and they really are "stories that make you go AWWWW…" **

**Beckett is in the precinct late at night reading a website. It is way past midnight, so what is Castle doing there? Read on and find out **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle, its characters or anything (they belong to ABC and Andrew Marlowe), and I don't own the website "Love Gives Me Hope". **

It was way past midnight, and the entire building of the 12th precinct was deserted. Not a soul was in sight… Unless you count the night guard and janitors of the building. As usual, Katherine Beckett sat at her desk, wanting to complete all her paperwork before she takes off for home… That is, IF she ever gets home.

Rubbing her eyes, she decided she needed a break. Kate rose from her chair and walked towards the break room, craving a cup of coffee, when she stopped short. That's right… there was no more coffee, the team drank it all yesterday because they had to pull an all-nighter.

_Great… Just great…___Kate thought bitterly and turned in the direction of the bathroom.

It was ten minutes later before she exited the bathroom, feeling a tad bit more refreshed and alert. She walked towards her desk, and suddenly felt more wary of her surroundings. Nothing on her desk was out of place, but there was fresh cup of steaming coffee. She licked her lips and cautiously sat down. Looking around again, she wondered who would bring her the coffee at this time of the night.

_Castle? No, impossible. I sent him home hours ago._

She brought the coffee to her lips, but decided against it. Who knows what could be in the coffee. It was probably the cop in her, but, better to be safe than sorry. Kate switched on the computer and got a shock of her life. A decorated bright pink website named "Love Gives Me Hope" stared back at her.

_This is impossible, who the hell did this? _

She was about to exit the website when one story caught her eye. Interested now, she read it, and read the one after that, and the one after that. She didn't stop. She was drawn into the amount of amazing stories people encountered every day.

_Oh wow… This is like… WOW…_ She thought, _Maybe Castle and I might have a chance…_

She blushed at the thought. Castle? No way… As much as she heard the confession, she would have thought he moved on by now.

_Suck it up Kate… Nothing's going to happen. _

That's when she noticed another post. One that was posted by "Always" from New York. Curiously, she read it. It said:

_**I fell in love with a girl I met four years ago. **_

_She was strong, intelligent, determined, and absolutely extraordinary. But I could never tell her. She didn't love me. But that changed when something horrible happened to her. I blurted out my confession, but after, when she came 'round, she claimed she never heard me. I was heartbroken, but after all that had happened, I still love her. Nothing will ever change that. _

_I know, that in the back of her mind, she loves me too. But she will probably never admit it. I will wait forever; I will wait a lifetime, just for her to say "I love you too." But for now, "Always" is good enough. _

_Kate, you give me hope. _

Katherine Beckett was astounded. She knew without a doubt that it was Rick Castle who wrote it. Then at the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Richard Castle stepped out from the shadows.

"Ca-Cas-Rick? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing Kate."

"I'm finishing paperwork."

"Sure you are, then what's the website behind you?"

Kate was flustered. She quickly blubbered something and turned around to switch the computer off, when Rick's voice stopped her.

"Kate… It's okay. You don't have to. I know you read it."

Kate stopped and turned around to meet the eyes of the love of her life.

"Do you really mean it?" Kate asked, with a quiver in her voice.

Rick nodded. Kate looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

He was immediately concerned, "Kate? What's wrong? Don't cry Kate. I-I-I'm sorry." He reached up to brush a tear that had trailed down her cheek.

"Coz, oh my god I can't believe I'm confessing this but… I love you too Rick."

Richard Castle's mouth split into a wide grin. He gently grabbed Kate's face with both hands and crashed his lips to hers in a fiery passion.

"Thank lord, thank lord! I've loved you from the very beginning."

*****CASKETT*****

_One year later:_

_**I met the love of my life five years ago. **_

_I know that every day, she would go onto this website to read the stories posted by everyone. So I'm hoping she reads this: _

_Kate, I love you. You have been the light of my life since we met at the party five years ago. I never gave up on you, and I'm glad I didn't. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and allow me to be your one and done? _

Kate gasped aloud. She wheeled around in the chair and was met by the gorgeous face of her boyfriend, down on one knee, holding a ring.

"Kate? Will you marry me?"

"Yea-Yeah, YES! Yes!"

She leaned down and pulled him in for a long loving kiss. Rick slid the ring on her and twirled her in the air, beaming for joy.

**Soooo…. GOOD? BAD? JUST OKAY? **

**PLEASE give me your reviews! I really need them to help improve any future stories I have! **

**Thanks soooo much! **

**Genie **


End file.
